Take Me Home, Country Roads
by 70sfaithshumate
Summary: BJ McKay runs into a old buddy of his from when he was a kid, and both of them are heading back home to see their families. But they run into some trouble along the way
1. Meeting Jemima & Baricza

_**I'd like to thank Techie124 for helping me convert this from a skit that I was working on into a story so you guys could read it.**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters in this.

**Note**: I did add a character in this her name is Jemima Carolina Evigan aka Jem. Jem and BJ grew up together. They both have chimpanzees, and drive semi-trucks.

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BJ had just finished hauling a load of bananas to Atlanta, Georgia and knew he had to stop at his favorite place to eat on his way traveling through there. He had discovered the Country Comfort Truck Stop on his first haul to Georgia, but now that BJ was traveling a lot he stopped there often and had become fast friends with the proprietor. It was why he now considered the Country Comfort home base.

"Say, Bear," BJ said to his pet chimpanzee, "what do you say we pull over and get something to eat?"

Bear started screeching in his seat happily, clapping his hands and bounced up and down with glee. Bullets usually let him have all the beer he wanted and Bear was eager for a visit. BJ chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"I'd say that's a big yes," he said, reaching over to tickle the excited chimp as he maneuvered the red Kenworth semi into the designated area.

BJ hopped out and held up his arms for the little chimp to jump into. As they headed in, BJ also spotted another blast from his past as a dark haired beauty tumbled out of the entrance. She wore her usual jeans, western boots and blue denim vest and he could have recognized her from just her clothes.

He stared in awe as he yelled out, "Jemima Carolina?"

She looked up sharply and grinned as her favorite trucker neared, tossed her hat to him, and demanded, "Hey, Billy Joe! Hold this. I'll be right back." With that she turned around, took a step back through the doors and punched out the guy who she'd obviously been tussling with. With just one punch, the guy was knocked out for the count. BJ and Bear had just entered the doors and as she dusted off her hands, he held the hat out for her to take.

"You haven't changed much," BJ informed her as he stood there shaking his head. "You still fight better than any guy I've ever known."

"Yeah," she replied placing her western hat on her head, and making sure that it was straight, "when you have four older brothers, it's kind of hard not to learn how to fight. Besides I don't like to be touched and that feller over there just couldn't keep his hands to himself." She glared in his direction as he started to come to.

A chimpanzee dressed in shorts and a T-shirt with the CHiPs logo on the front was sitting on one of the barstools by the kitchen chattering noisily at the group. Bear, who was still in BJ's arms started clamoring to get down and greet his old friend. Jemima had decided that she liked Bear so much after BJ brought him home from the war that she decided to get a pet chimp of her own. She had named her Baricza after her favorite CHiPs character, who ironically had the nickname "Bear" on the show.

"I see you still got your monkey," BJ smiled at her as Bear and Baricza started grooming each other to get reacquainted.

"Yeah, so do you." Jemima tilted her head to look up at him. "You know I don't think I've seen you since you got back from 'Nam.

"Yeah, it's been about 5 years now," he said as they settled down onto the stools near the seats that Baricza and now Bear occupied.

"So, what's been happen' to ya?" She asked him sincerely.

"Well, I've been picking up damsels in distress and trying to run a little trucking business," he answered with a grin. "How 'bout yourself."

"I've been carrying on the family business," she replied, taking a sip from the water glass the waitress had placed by her.

"I thought Calvin was going to take over the business. He is the oldest," he inquired as he nodded at the waitress who had placed a menu and water by him as well.

"Only by a few years, besides he never wanted to follow in Dad's footsteps anyways. He always dreamed of being a lawyer and he's at college now, trying to get a PhD in Law. Me, now, I've been driving trucks since I could touch the pedals."

BJ stared at her, remembering the times they would play together in the creek, and generally cause mild havoc in their neighborhood. He had always admired her gumption and even now thought she reminded him of Pogo Lil, except Jemima was much prettier in her red plaid button down, jean vest, and western hat.

"Hey, you remember that little creek that ran back between our houses?" He asked softly looking longingly into her eyes

"How could I forget," she answered, "it's how we became best friends."

"You know I still remember that little girl in pigtails and calico dresses running barefoot everywhere she went. I mean you were cute back then, but now you're beautiful. Ain't she Bear?" He asked the little monkey grinning widely. Bear chattered in agreement, bobbing his head up and down.

"Well now, if I remember right, you used to run around in nothing more than your blue jeans and if I'm correct, barefoot, too." She teased him. "That's why I gave you the nickname, 'Blue Jeans'."

"Yeah," he remembered, "And I used to call you 'Kid'."

She looked at him sadly, "You used to call me 'Love' before you left for 'Nam," she told him pensively.

BJ looked at her regretfully, "Yeah," he said. Just then the waitress reappeared.

"What can I get you folks?" She asked the couple looking from them back to the monkeys with a look of disdain. Bullets had obviously hired a new waitress while he was away. She was looking quite warily at the monkeys as if they were going to bite.

Jemima piped up with a request for two orange sodas while BJ asked for an orange soda and a beer.

The waitress looked at him strangely for the odd request. It was after all, only going on noon. "A beer?" she questioned him.

"Yeah, I've tried over and over again to break Bear here of the habit," he explained, ruffling the fur on the little chimp's head," but he's stubborn." He finished with a slight apologetic grimace.

"Whatever you say." She told him. "The drinks will be right out in a few minutes."

Jemima studied BJ before inquiring, "Why does Bear drink beer?"

"I don't know. He likes it I guess." He answered, not wanting to admit his father was the one who introduced the gluttonous chimp to the brew. He thanked the waitress as she brought the drinks over before warning Bear that one was all he got today.

"Have ya decided what you want to eat?" The waitress asked hurriedly as the truck stop had now started filling up fast with the lunch rush.

"Hamburgers ok?" he questioned Jemima with a raise of his brow.

"Yeah." She replied nodding her head.

"Four hamburgers, please." He requested.

"Coming right up." She replied as she headed to the next customer.

BJ turned back to Jemima after she left. "So where you headed?"

"Home." She said, taking the paper off her straw before taking a sip of the orange fizzy goodness. "Thought I'd go visit Mom and Pop for a few days, you know help them repaint the house. They've been wanting to repaint it for a while now and with all of my brothers either working or in college, they just haven't been able to get much done."

"Ain't that something?" He said with surprise. "That's where I'm headed too. Maybe we can travel together. Get to know each other again."

Jemima shrugged, not wanting to seem too eager, even though she was thrilled to be asked, "Sounds good. What do you say Baricza?" She asked of her chimp, reaching to tickle her under the chin. She chattered happily, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down on the seat which seemed to cause a chain reaction from Bear.

"Alright," BJ stated looking around, "as soon as we finish here we'll head for Milwaukee. I wanna make it through Orly County just as quick as we can."

"Sheriff Lobo's territory?" Jemima questioned. She knew of the trouble that BJ had been in and that the Sheriff had caused. First, with the supposed foundling children and later, by kidnapping Bear.

"Yeah," BJ answered honestly. "Only this time he'll have two Milwaukee kids to contend with." He agreed smiling at her.

"Let's see...We should be there in about 13 hours." BJ thought aloud.

"All kind of depends on how fast you drive." Jemima teased him good naturedly.

BJ started to make a comeback, but the waitress appeared with their meals and they tucked into their food eagerly, wanting to get on the road as fast as possible.

When the gang was finished, they tipped the waitress generously, ordered a few extra hamburgers for the road and headed out to the trucks, which looked quite similar to each other. Jemima's truck was orange and white and had her name painted on the side.

"Jemima Carolina Evigan," BJ read out loud, "Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I thought the truck used to read, 'Joseph Evigan Milwaukee, Wisconsin," he stated wonderingly.

"It did." She cleared up for him. "But Dad and Grandpa decided that since I was driving it, it should have my name on the door."

"Sounds logical," he replied. "Well what are you waiting for," he smiled, "let's go and drive Lobo crazy."

"You got it brother." She responded with a smirk.

"You got that from Hawaii Five-O didn't you?"

"Yep." She grinned, going around to her truck while Baricza climbed through the open window.

"Figured." He told her as he climbed into his own truck. BJ took the lead in his red Kenworth and Jemima followed in her orange and white semi.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Double Trouble

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They had only been on the road about four hours when the red and white Kenworth semi started to spew forth steam from under the confines of the hood. BJ quickly pulled the truck over just before it sputtered and died.

"That's just great," BJ sighed in exasperation as he climbed out of his rig.

"Can you fix it?" Jemima hollered out the window, pulling her truck in front of the smoking semi.

"I don't know, it looks like one of the hoses are busted." He told her, irritated that they were still in Orly County and now having engine trouble.

"I'll get on the radio and see if we can't scare up a draggin' wagon!" She hollered back to him as he was still under the hood trying to come up with a temporary fix to no avail.

"Yeah." He agreed, frustrated. "I'm not having much luck. Looks like we're stuck."

He got back in the cab just as a reply to Jem's request for the tow truck came over the CB. The news wasn't good; it was going to take the driver a good four hours to get them as they were two counties over and had a lineup of cars to fix.

"Say, BJ," Jemima said as soon as she finished telling the man directions to the wounded rig, "Isn't there a creek near here? We could take the extra hamburgers you ordered at the diner and go have a picnic lunch while we wait." She suggested enticingly.

"Sounds good," BJ agreed, smiling at her. "Come on Bear, let's go have us a picnic." The couple gathered the monkeys, sandwiches, and leaving their jackets locked in their own rigs, headed off for their picnic.

As soon as the chimps saw the water, they waded in slowly and started to play, splashing each other with wild abandon. BJ and Jem settled down on the bank, not too far from the water, watching their beloved pets play.

"Hey, look at them," BJ said as he pointed toward the playful primates, "Them playing down there kind of reminds me of what we used to do when we were kids."

"Yeah it does," Jemima said as she remembered the many water fights at a the creek that used to run between their homes.

BJ stood and then looked down at Jemima, noticing she had taken her boots off and had placed them beside her; he too, took off his own socks and shoes.

"No sense in letting them have all the fun," he told her playfully with a glint in his eye. "Come on." He held his hand out to her to help her up. She accepted it quickly, letting him take her toward the water.

As they got nearer to the water, BJ turned to look at her with wicked smile on his face.

"What?" Jemima asked him warily.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet," he warned with a wink.

"You wouldn't dare," Jemima growled at him.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he asked her right before he grasped her behind the knees and hoisted her up into his arms. He ran toward the water as she squealed in protest and promptly tossed her in. She came up with a gasp and slung her hair out of her face. Once she caught sight of him, they both started laughing as she swam toward the bank.

"Not cool, BJ, not cool." She said shaking her head at him, leisurely floating near the bank.

"Come on." He coaxed. "It was funny.

"Yeah." She finally agreed. "I guess that it was."

"No hard feelings, right?" He asked her, leaning toward her with his hand extended to help her out of the water.

"Nope, not at all, Mac." She smartly replied, then pulled him into the water with her, squealing and laughing as he came up for air.

"That's funny." BJ told her, slinging the hair out of his eyes. "That's real funny. I guess I had that coming, didn't I?"

"Yep." Jem replied, turning on her back into a relaxing float.

"Well, we're already wet, so..." and with that he cupped his hands into the water and splashed it at her playfully.

"Oh, you got it coming now Blue Jeans." she warned him daringly.

A splashing war soon broke out and they both ended up drenched. It was quite a few minutes later until they decided call a truce and climb out of the water.

Jemima climbed out first, grabbed her socks and boots and started toward the truck as Sheriff Lobo appeared. He walked past her to where BJ was just starting to climb out the water. As Lobo came to stand in front of him, he noticed a set of army boots and quickly looked up into the eyes of the crooked sheriff.

"What are you doing in there boy?" He questioned BJ menacingly.

"Just cooling off." He answered defensively.

"Come on out of there." He instructed, reaching for the handcuffs at his belt. "You're under arrest." He informed him as he climbed out of the water.

"What for?" BJ asked incredulously.

"I don't have to tell you that." The crooked sheriff sneered. "Oh, and Miss Evigan." He said turning to Jemima as she neared, coming to investigate. "Would you please join Mr. McKay over here so I can handcuff you both together?" "I finally got both of the kids from Milwaukee." Lobo grinned widely, making him look that much more wicked, handcuffing them together. "This just made my day."

"Come on Bear, come on Baricza."The prisoners yelled in unison. The chimpanzees obeyed immediately, each jumping into their respective owner's free arm as Sheriff Lobo shepherded the group to the police car.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Jail Time

**Chapter **

By the time they had gotten to the Orly County Police Station, Sheriff Lobo had time to cook up a whole bunch of fake charges in order to keep the truckers in jail for a long time.

"Alright, everybody out," he instructed the troop after he parked the patrol car in front of the station.

After BJ and Jem finally maneuvered themselves out of the car, which was no easy feat considering they were still handcuffed together, Lobo hurried them inside.

"Alright, get moving," he said hustling them along.

"Birdie, come here," the wicked sheriff demanded, after he spotted his nervous deputy hovering near the entrance.

"Yes, sir," Birdie nervously replied.

"Check them for weapons," he told the deputy.

"Yes, sir. Uh, sir?" the deputy inquired fearfully.

"What is it Birdie?" sighed Lobo.

"I can't check a girl," he replied timidly, fidgeting.

"I guess you've got a point there," he regretfully admitted, leaning against the wall to think it over. "Well, I guess you could just ask her if she's got any weapons."

"Do you have any weapons?" Birdie turned and asked Jemima.

"Nope. My pocket knife was in the truck. I was drying it off when we arrested on...say what was the charge again?" she tried to question coyly.

"Enough of that," Lobo replied sharply, effectively cutting her off. "Lock them up Birdie."

"Uh, Sheriff?" Birdie hesitantly replied. "We've only got one cell available right now," he said pointedly glancing between BJ and Jemima.

"Alright, fine." The sheriff huffed in exasperation. "Lock them up together."'

"You got it." Birdie agreed reluctantly and shepherded the unwilling prisoners into the cold, dank 9x9 cell.

"Wait, a minute." Lobo said holding up a hand. "The monkeys don't go in there."

"They're chimpanzees." BJ said through gritted teeth, clearly irritated with the corrupted lawmen.

"Whatever, Perkins, look after the monkeys." Lobo said as he leaned against the wall of the jail to watch his deputy do his bidding.

"Yes, sir." Perkins said and started slowly toward the chattering monkey.

"Say Bear." BJ said tauntingly. "You remember Deputy Perkins, don't you?" Bear nodded at his friend and started jumping up and down, baring his teeth and growling at the now cowering deputy. "I'd be careful if I was you." He warned him. "Bear still remembers what you did."

"Say Sheriff, can't we just let the monkeys stay with them this one time?" He whined pitifully as he looked to Lobo.

"Alright fine." He replied in disgust before looking BJ and Jemima in the eyes. "All of the other cells are filled so I guess you two will have to share." He laughed evilly along with his staff as they pushed them toward the cell. As soon as they saw the door was locked and their prisoners were inside, they left without another word.

BJ was pacing slowly around the crowded area, with Bear and Baricza following him. The monkeys thought it a grand game of "follow the leader" and tittered happily while playing. Jem just sat there on the bunk with her head in her hands, wondering how they were going to get out of trouble this time. Who knew what Lobo had planned for them?

"I wonder why they put us in here." Jemima thought aloud to BJ.

"I don't know." He said coming to sit beside her. "I doubt even they know."

"Yeah." She nodded slowly, starting to look around. "What are you in for?" she asked the prisoner in the other cell with a bandana around his head staring at them menacingly.

"Jaywalking, you?"

"It's unknown." BJ replied with a sigh.

"I was talking to the lady."

"Ok, ok, don't get your bandana in a twist." BJ said defensively turning from the bandana clad inmate.

"Name's Michael. What's with the monkeys?" The prisoner asked nodding to the playful primates.

"They're not monkeys. They're Chimpanzees." Jemima explained coming to stand by the bars that stood between them. "He brought Bear back from 'Nam." She motioned to BJ.

"Nam." Michael said cutting her off. "You fought?" Michael asked BJ sternly.

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong with that?" BJ questioned defensively.

"Nothing" Michael replied quickly. "I was there too."

"I wonder why Lobo wanted to put us in here?" BJ was still troubled. He just wasn't quite sure what tricks the wily sheriff was up to this time.

"I don't know." Jemima said. "I'm kind of curious on how long that he's gonna hold us here."

Just then they heard the door leading to the cells open and the 5 prisoners turned to look at Perkins coming through the door to Michael's cell. They looked longingly at the key the deputy used to open his cell door.

"Alright, you." Perkins pointed to Michael. "Come on."

"Me?" Michael replied bewildered.

"Yeah, you." The deputy rudely replied. "You're the only one in this cell. The sheriff wants to talk to you."

"Alright." Michael slowly said, rising from the cot he had sprawled out on.

BJ interrupted their exit. "Say, Perkins. Why are we in here?"

"Can't say." Perkins told him as he escorted Michael to the door. "Mainly cause I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"One other question Perkins." BJ halted the deputy in closing the door. "How are we supposed to handle the sleeping arrangements?"

"I don't know. Figure it out yourselves." He told them with a wicked door slamming the door behind him.

"Gee. Cheery character ain't he?" Jemima asked BJ sarcastically.

"Yeah." BJ was determined to be a gentleman even if they were in jail. "I'll take the floor. You take the cot."

"Are you sure about that?" Jemima furrowed her brow looking at the dirt and mud tracked cement floor with disdain.

"Yeah." They looked up as they heard the prison door open again revealing a scowling Michael and smiling Deputy Perkins.

"Say Perkins." BJ said coming to the jail door, watching while Perkins locked the door. "Don't we get to talk to Lobo?"

"You'll have your say tomorrow morning. So I suggest you two get some sleep. Lights out." He turned out the lights and locked the prison door on his way out.

"That Lobo." Michael said in disgust, shaking his head. "What a jerk."

"What'd he do to you?" BJ said turning to look at his prison buddy.

"He said he's gonna keep me here another week." Michael stared at his hands clenching them into fists.

"Just for jaywalking?" Jemima was shocked.

"Yeah, can you believe it? What a place for my pickup to break down in."

"We were on our way to Milwaukee, Wisconsin." BJ volunteered the information freely. It was nice to have another guy to talk to in the slammer that wasn't trying to act mean and tough.

"Nice. You two married?" Michael asked having picked up on their familiarity with each other.

"No." Jemima piped up coming to stand beside BJ. "We grew up together; next door neighbors." She explained smiling up at BJ.

"That's nice." Michael told them before laying down to settle in for the night.

BJ walked over to the outer windows of their prison cell, noticing that nighttime was descending on the Orly County Jail. "Reckon it's time we all got some sleep." He observed before taking off his jacket to lay on the floor, hoping it would offer some semblance of protection from the nasty prison floor. "Come on down here, Bear." He told his chimpanzee taking his hand to help settle him in.

Jem sat down on the cot, leaned her back against the wall and looked at BJ settled uncomfortably on the floor. "BJ?"

"Yeah?"

"There's room up here if you don't want a backache." She softly told him.

BJ raised up on one arm to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jem said convincingly. "Why not?"

"Alright." he conceded. "Come on Bear." He stood and collected his jacket, grabbing Bear's hand to lead him to the small cot. He settled Bear on the end of the cot and sat next to Jem who was holding Baricza on her lap and rested his head against the metal bars behind him.

"You can use my shoulder if you want." She offered. She had put the only pillow behind her head and knew BJ had to be uncomfortable.

BJ took her suggestion and laid his head on her soft feminine shoulder. "Yeah, it is." He closed his eyes, but didn't go to sleep, still trying to formulate a plan to get them out of there.

After he heard Lobo leave and Perkins had done his final check on the prisoners and he heard the television come on he woke Jem and Michael, having developed a strategy for a prison break. When he heard the T.V. turn off he told them of his plan, knowing Perkins had finally bedded in for the night.

* * *

_**Please Review.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Jail Break!

**Chapter **

"Alright, Jem, you remember that time when we were in the 3rd grade and you had that double pneumonia?"

"How could I forget. It was awful. I had to stay out of gym for two weeks." She grimaced at the memory. "Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Well you're about to get it again." He said slyly.

"Are you sure that this a good idea?" Michael questioned him with a frown.

"Yeah, we're being held here against our wills. We didn't do anything wrong and so the way I see it is all's fair in jails and war." BJ said grinning. Jem chuckled quietly at the bad joke.

"When do we start?" Michael asked wanting the full details of the plan if they were to carry it off.

"Jem, start that awful hacking." BJ instructed as he turned to keep an eye on the door to watch for Perkins.

Jem rolled her eyes at him, but coughed once as they all positioned themselves on the cots again. As soon as BJ was beside her once more he nudged her arm. She started hacking with more force now and BJ looked toward Michael giving him a nod to begin his part.

"Would you stop that awful coughing. I'm trying to get some sleep." He bellowed. BJ had given him this part because of his booming voice, knowing it would most likely carry to Perkins.

"I...cough cough...would...cough...if I could...hack hack hack." Jem did her best to talk between coughs.

"Any chance you could get a little louder?" BJ leaned to whisper his question in her ear.

She started coughing as loud as she could. The sound finally woke Perkins in the next room who, half asleep, rolled off the couch to his knees. She coughed a little louder and he stood, fumbling with his keys to open the door. "Would you stop that coughing?" He yelled as he entered the holding cell area.

"I...cough cough...can't." Jemima told him still hacking.

"Maybe if she had something warm to drink." BJ suggested as he patted Jemima gently on the back.

"Like what?" Perkins asked gruffly.

"Anything!" Michael told him, exasperated.

"Coffee should do it." BJ told him still offering a reassuring to Jemima's back.

"Yeah, maybe." Perkins agreed, walking back to the office area to get the cup of joe. When he reached the foursome's cell he tried to hand the mug through the bars unsuccessfully.

"Maybe if you opened the door, it would go easier for everyone." BJ suggested standing to retrieve her coffee.

"Right." Perkins relented and opened the door, keeping a wary eye on BJ. Jemima, seeing that he wasn't going to enter the cell, dropped to her knees and grasped her chest. Falling to the floor, she closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. BJ rushed to her side and checked her pulse.

"She's out cold!" He yelled frantically at the now sweating deputy.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" He yelled back.

"I don't know!" BJ shouted. "Do you know any CPR?"

"Of course I do!" Perkins yelled.

"Well get in here and do it!" He demanded. "Quick, before she suffocates!"

"Alright." Perkins conceded. He flung the door open and rushed to kneel beside Jem. He glanced up at BJ who seems to be hovering over them. "Would you back off?" He frowned at him.

"Yeah sure. Sorry." BJ said and took a couple steps back.

As Perkins started to roll Jem over, BJ suddenly hit him over the back of the head and Perkins went limp. Jem immediately popped up and grabbed the key out of the door, going to unlock Michael's cell while BJ grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed the deputy to the cell bars. Grabbing the deputy's gun, he checked the chamber and emptied it. He slid the door shut and Jem locked it before tossing the keys and pistol into the cell Michael had previously occupied.

"Let's get out of here." Jem said looking around nervously. "Come on Bear and Baricza." The two chimps quickly ran to their friends to be carried out of the jail.

"Thanks guys." Michael told them as soon as they reached the outside.

"No problem." BJ told him as they hiked back to where they were first picked up, being careful to stay within the shadows of the trees. Apparently Lobo had set himself up a nice little trapping spot because Michael's car was parked in the same vicinity of the two trucks. It appeared that BJ's truck had finally been towed, because his Kenworth was the only one missing.

"So where's that truck garage?" BJ asked, climbing into Jem's passenger seat with Bear clinging to his shoulder.

"About three hours down the road." She replied, helping him settle the two tired little chimps between them.

"Start heading that way." BJ told her impatiently, checking the mirrors to make sure the corrupt lawmen were nowhere to be seen.

"You got it." Jem agreed wholeheartedly, not wanting to be thrown back into the small confines of a jail cell.

"When was the last time you were home?" BJ asked as she checked her mirrors once again to make sure they hadn't been tracked yet.

"Oh, I'd say about two months ago." She relaxed a little at the mention of home.

"Oh, was your brother there?" BJ inquired, trying to diffuse what was quite a tense situation he had gotten them in, attempting and succeeding a jail break.

"Nah, he's a lawyer up in New York." She turned her headlights off as she noticed a car sitting a little ways off the road, squinting to try to make out the outline.

"Ah, that's nice. Lots of people." BJ told her distractedly, noticing the car now.

"And cases." Jem added, a sigh of relief escaping as she realized the vehicle was abandoned and there were no telltale markings of a smoky's car. "I don't think I've seen him in about...let's see. I'm twenty-four and he's about six years older than I am...I'd say it's been about 8 years."

"That's awhile." BJ said, studying her profile in the moonlight.

"Yeah, I remember the day that Calvin said he wasn't coming back home and was moving indefinitely to New York." She reflected on it, seeing her parent's faces in her mind as her brother relayed the news on the telephone. "It about broke Ma's heart." She told him emotion clogging her throat.

"Yeah, I bet." BJ said, reaching over to touch her shoulder lightly. "What did your dad say about it?"

"He wasn't very thrilled about." She took a deep breath, trying to rid her face of the telltale emotions playing across it. "I guess he was also kind of disappointed that Calvin wasn't going to carry on the family tradition."

"But then you picked it up." BJ added.

"Yeah."

"I bet your dad was really proud of you." His hand moved up to her face, caressing her cheek softly.

"Him and Grandpa both." She smiled, glancing quickly over at him before was again staring out at the many miles of road stretching before them.

"How was your Grandpa doing the last you saw him?" He asked, leaning his head back on the comfy seat.

"Good. My dad won't let him drive anymore, since his eyesight is going...but other than he's doing great." She told him matter of factly.

"That's good." BJ told her. "Not that his eyesight is going." He said quickly turning to look at her. "But good that he's doing good..." He cut off in mid thought.

"What?" Jem asked him, noticing the look on his face.

"Ah nothing. Just lost my train of my thought." He said mysteriously. Jem chuckled at him, knowing he wanted to say more. "What?" He asked innocently. "I did. What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Jemima replied, raising her left hand in defense, sobering quickly, but still fighting a grin.

"Yeah, right." BJ said squinting his eyes at her, not believing it for a second. Suddenly, his attention was diverted to Bear and Baricza bouncing noisily on the seat between them. "What are you two laughing at?" He asked of the noisy chimps.

"I think that they think we're crazy." Jemima answered for them. "Or maybe just you." She told him with a wink.

"Very funny." BJ said chuckling.

"I thought it was." She replied reaching up quickly to block a yawn.

"Oh no." BJ moaned. "Here we go again with the yawning."

"Yeah." Jem said with a wide yawn.

"You want me to drive over there?" BJ offered considering they had been up all night.

"Nah, I got it." She told him rolling her window down and letting the cool night air wash over her.

"Alright." BJ told her. "Just tell me if you want me to take over."

"You got it." Jem replied on another yawn. BJ watched her and couldn't stop his own yawn from escaping.

"You keep that up and we'll both be falling asleep." BJ said with a chuckle. Jemima laughed and yawned again.

"Seriously, Kid. Stop yawning." He yawned again. "It's contagious."

"It ain't my fault." She said with a yawn so wide, she couldn't see the road.

"How about you pull over and let me drive before you fall asleep at the wheel?" BJ suggested. "That's all we need is to have an accident and go back to jail."

"I'll drive 'til we exit Orly." Jem said, wanting to put as much distance between them and Lobo as they possibly could.

"Alright." BJ agreed, already closing his eyes.

It was only a half hour later and they had finally reached the county line. She pulled off to the side of the road and breathed a sigh of relief.

"BJ." She said, gently rubbing his shoulder. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes. She shook his arm a little. He woke slowly, reaching up to rub his sleep swollen eyes. "Your turn to drive." She told him unbuckling her seat belt.

"Alright." He replied as he opened the door. They switched seats and were back on the road in no time. Jemima closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Wake me up when we get there." She requested as she closed her eyes.

"Alright." He told her, but she never heard him. She was asleep as soon as the words left her mouth.

He pulled up to the truck repair shop a few hours later and turned the engine off. Turning, he smiled as Jemima made little sighing noises while she slept.

"Jemima." He coaxed. "Jemima Carolina." He called to her again before touching her arm and giving it a little jiggle. "Hey, Jem!" He said raising his voice. "It's time to wake up."

Jem stirred when he yelled. She sat up and stretched, trying to work out the kinks from sleeping curled up in the seat. "Hey." She said smiling sleepily at him. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah." BJ told her, looking around at their surroundings in the early pre-dawn light.

She looked quickly at her watch. "It's only 5:30 in the morning!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah and the shop won't be open for a few more hours." He said yawning tiredly.

She looked at BJ as he yawned again. "You better get some sleep. You drove through most of the night."

"Yeah." He agreed, raking a hand through his hair. "Wake me when it opens." He scooted down in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes but the little chimpanzees had other plans. They climbed into his lap chattering amiably as they looked at the man whose lap they now occupied. "Hey, guys what is this?" He asked the monkeys ruffling the fur on their heads. "Can't a guy get any sleep?"

Jem smiled at the little group in the driver's seat. "They really like you BJ."

"Yeah, I like them too." He smiled at Jem, as the chimps snuggled deeper into his arms, closing their eyes. Just this once he decided to leave them where they were. "Good night, Love." He told her, closing his eyes again.

Jem looked up, smiling in surprise. "'Night." She replied softly, rummaging through her bag for her glasses and book.

BJ looked over at her, smirking a little when she pulled out a Hardy Boys book. He remembered she always did love mysteries. When she put on her glasses he was a little confused. He didn't remember Jemima ever wearing glasses. "When did you start to wear glasses?" He finally voiced his question.

"I've been wearing them since the 8th grade." She replied matter of factly.

"I don't remember you ever wearing glasses back then." He said, racking his brain.

"That's 'cause I never wore them unless I had to." She said sheepishly.

BJ chuckled as Jem went back to her book. She looked up a couple minutes later, wishing she had her camera as BJ, Baricza and Bear were all sleeping comfortably together

A few hours later, Jem was startled as two cars pulled into the lot. She looked quickly at her watch and was surprised to see that it was now 7:00 a.m. She put her book and glasses away quickly and reached over to touch BJ's arm. "BJ?" He didn't stir so she shook his arm a little harder. "BJ!"

"I'm up, I'm up." He said yawning and waking slowly.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep." She suggested, taking in his sleep swollen eyes and rumpled clothes.

"Nah, I'm good." He told her rubbing his eyes. "Besides if I go back to sleep now I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Good point." She said, opening her door and moving to climb out.

"Hold it!" He yelled at her, halting her movements.

"What?" She asked him, turning back to look at him.

"Just hold it okay?" He asked her lowering his voice.

"Ok." She replied, sitting back against her seat again. BJ opened his door, climbed down and walked around to Jem's side.

"Ok, now." He instructed, holding out his hands to her.

"You do know I'm quite capable of climbing down on my own right?" She asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah." He told her still holding out his arms.

"Then why..." She started to ask as BJ cut her off.

"Just come on." He said, trying to tamper his frustration at her hesitance.

"Alright." She finally conceded, leaning down to put her hands on BJ's shoulders. His hands came around her waist and he helped her down. Neither one of them moved for a minute, enjoying holding each other. "That wasn't so bad, was it Love." He said, looking at her beautiful hazel eyes. He leaned toward her a little, going in for a kiss, but was interrupted. Bear and Baricza had taken Jem's seat and were now tittering loudly and clapping their hands as they watched their friends.

"I, uh, think we forgot something." Jem said breathlessly, her lips only inches from his.

"Yeah." BJ said, swallowing. "More like someone." They walked back to the opened passenger door and held out their arms for the chimps to jump into. When Bear was settled in BJ's and Baricza in Jem's, he shut the door and the two walked hand in hand down to the repair office.

As they entered the door, the man behind the desk looked up in surprise, startled to see two little primates clinging to their owner's necks. "Can I help you folks?" He asked the couple as he stood.

"Yeah. I'm here to pick up my rig." BJ explained.

"Alright, but I'll be needing some ID." He told BJ, looking through the files on the desk.

"Alright." BJ said, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled out his driver license and handed it to him.

"Oh, yes." He said, remembering now. "You're the owner of that red and white Kenworth that was brought in yesterday."

"Yeah." BJ confirmed. "Is it ready to go?"

He was now reading through the correct folder and nodded as he found the mechanic's report. "Yup, key's are in the ignition. That'll be $350."

"Thanks." BJ said, handing the money over before shaking the man's hand.

"No problem." He said coming around the desk. "It's right outside." He pointed to the parking bay where BJ's rig was docked. "Have a nice day." He told them.

BJ and Jem, still carrying Bear and Baricza, walked outside and over to BJ's truck. "We're 8 hours away from home." He informed Jem, setting Bear down on the pavement. "So if we don't have any more truck problems, we should get home by 3:00."

"That's not including lunch is it?" She asked him as she set Baricza down so she could pull BJ closer.

"Nope." BJ said grinning slyly. "With lunch I'd say around 5:00."

"Gee." Jemima grinned back at him. "2 hours? That's a long lunch break." Her attention was drawn from BJ to the truck as Bear scaled the front of the semi to climb into the open window of the truck. "Looks like Bear's ready to go now."

"Yeah." He said, reluctantly moving away from Jem to climb in. "See you down the road."

Jem held Baricza's hand as she walked back to her own truck. She and BJ started their rigs and turned down the road leading toward home. They drove for 4 hours before stopping for their designated 2 hour lunch break at the Dunes Center Truck Stop in Bloomington, Indiana.

BJ once again helped Jem out of her truck and the foursome went in and selected the most private booth in the place.

"What can I get for you folks?" The friendly waitress smiled at them as soon as they were settled.

BJ looked over at Jem for a few seconds before replying: "Four hamburgers and four orange sodas, please."

"Alright." The waitress said, setting a number down on their table. "Is that all?"

"Yes." BJ said, smiling at her.

"It'll be out in a minute." She told them before walking back to the kitchen.

As she walked away BJ looked at Jem thoughtfully.

"What is it BJ?" She asked at the look on his face.

"Nothing." He said with a chuckle. "Just thinking about how mad Lobo will be when he finds out that we disappeared." They both started laughing, drawing the attention of some of the other patrons.

Jem lowered her voice as she became aware of the attention their table was receiving. "I bet that Lobo is chewing Perkins out right now for falling for that old trick."

"Yeah I bet." He agree, still chuckling. "We'll have to call Lobo and tell him how sorry we are for leaving without telling him."

Jem couldn't help it. She let out a guffaw and Bear and Baricza bounced excitedly up and down in their seats, grinning and clapping noisily. "I think that Bear and Baricza agree." She told him once she got herself under control.

"Yep." BJ said rubbing the top of Bear's head. "Bear still doesn't like Perkins. Isn't that right buddy?" He asked the chimp.

Bear bounced up and down, shaking his head emphatically from side to side and chattering noisily. Jem watched the little chimp in amusement.

"I'd say that Bear has a definite dislike for him. Don't you Baricza?" She asked putting an arm around her. Baricza nodded her head, smiling at Jem.

BJ and Jem were still chuckling at their pets' antics when the waitress arrived with their food. She set the tray down on the table and started handing out their meals.

"Thanks." BJ told her.

"Yeah. No problem." She said before taking her tray back to the kitchen.

BJ cracked open two of the soda cans and handed one to Bear while Jem handed Baricza the other. "Here you go boy." He told the monkey as he stuck a straw in the opening for him.

Bear looked at the orange soda can and shook his head at BJ, clearly telling him no.

"Come on Bear." He coaxed. "Try something new."

"What's wrong?" Jem asked looking back and forth from Bear to BJ.

"Nothing much," BJ said, his jaw twitching in irritation. "Bear's just being stubborn." He looked at Bear, Jem, and finally his gaze landed on Baricza who was drinking her soda with relish. "See Bear," he told the little imp, "even Baricza is drinking the soda. Now come on give it a try." He held the can out to Bear again. Bear shook his head no, grabbing his hamburger instead. "I give up." BJ threw up his hands. "I'm trying to break his habit and he just won't listen to reason."

"Maybe you just haven't said the right things yet." Jem suggested gently taking a bite out her burger.

"Yeah. You might be right." BJ agreed and dug into his own meal. "Maybe I ought to try switching the labels on the cans."

"I don't think that will work too awful good." Jem replied, wiping ketchup off her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah, you might have a point there." He nodded his head watching Jem enjoy her burger. She looked down smiling. BJ grinned at her and they finished their meals in quiet, just enjoying each other's company.


	5. Take Me Home, Country Roads

**Sorry this is a little late. I've been a little busy lately with college work.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They held hands as they walked back to their trucks. BJ waited for Jem to start her truck before leading the way home.

"Hey BJ?" Jem said over the CB to him. "How about a song?"

"Alright." He replied. "You start."

"Any objection to a John Denver song?" She asked, knowing they both had a love for country music.

"Nope." He said with a click of the CB.

Jemima started the song, holding the radio button down as she sang. "_Almost Heaven, West Virgina, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River. Life is old there, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze. Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads_…" She let up on the CB button letting BJ know it was his turn.

_"All my memories gather round her, miner's lady, stranger to blue water. Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye. Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads_…" He crooned in his gentle baritone voice. "_I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away. And driving down the road I get a feeling that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday. Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads_…" He now let up on the radio button so Jem could take her turn.

_"Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country Rooooaaaaads_." She sang out long, high-pitched, and loud on the last note ending the song with a loud "Yahoo!"

As soon as she was done BJ picked up his own radio. "That was great Kid. But you ended with another high pitch." He chuckled.

"Sorry about that." Jem said coming back over the CB. "But I thought it was kind of funny."

It was only a couple hours later that they finally reached Milwaukee. He pulled his rig in front of the Evigans' front yard so Jem could pull into the spacious driveway.

Jem's parents were sitting in the living-room anxiously awaiting the arrival of their daughter who was supposed to be home yesterday. Clare, Jemima's mother, was knitting absentmindedly while her husband, Joseph, whittled on a wooden statue that was starting to resemble a certain Kenworth semi. When they heard the diesel truck they jumped up in excitement, not even noticing the projects they had been working on were now strewn on the floor.

"Who's that driving in?" Clare asked her husband, peeking out the large picture window and noticing the truck they were looking at was not the right colors to be their daughter's vehicle.

"It looks like Billie Joe's truck." He replied squinting, trying to make out the driver of the big rig.

BJ opened his door and jumped down. He came around to the passenger side to let Bear jump in his arms and confirmed Joseph's observation.

"It is Billie Joe!" Clare cried out as she ran to the front door.

Jem climbed down from her own rig and tapped her shoulders to signal Baricza she could have a piggyback ride.

"Jemima!" Clare yelled to daughter, waving at her as Baricza jumped down.

"Hey, Ma!" She yelled back, situating Baricza's hands around her neck.

BJ and Jem met up with each other at the sidewalk leading up to the front porch. They put the chimps down so they could greet Jem's folks and let the chimps work out some pent up energy from such a long trip.

Jem gathered her mother and father into a hug, savoring their warm embrace and comforting arms. When Joseph finally let go, he held out his hand to BJ.

"It's nice to see you again boy." He told him, pumping his hand up and down.

"Yes, sir." BJ agreed, smiling at the man whom he had known since he was a little boy.

"So, what's got you up in our neck of the woods?" He asked him as Jem and her mother talked quietly to the side.

"Just came home for a visit." BJ said leaning on the porch fence.

"Are you talking about visiting people around these parts or are you referring to my daughter?" Joseph teased him good naturedly.

BJ looked over at Jem, who was still engaged in quiet conversation. "Well..." He started to say before Joseph cut him off.

"On second thought don't answer that. You're too good a boy for me to have to go get my shotgun." He grinned.

Jemima noticed the sudden quiet between the two men and decided to break the awkward silence. "So how's the house painting going Ma?" She asked leading her mother closer to her father and BJ.

"We finished repainting yesterday." Clare told her putting her arm around Joseph's waist.

"Oh..." Jemima frowned. "I was coming to help you guys paint." She told them, concerned that they had done the whole house by themselves.

"Don't worry." Her father told her quickly. "We had help." Just then Jem's older brother Calvin appeared at the front door, wearing a pair of paint splotched denim coveralls.

"Never thought you'd see me again, am I right?" He said grinning widely at his little sister. She squealed and ran toward him throwing her arms around him. He let her hug him for a minute before holding her back at arm's length. "You've grown, Squirt." He teased her with her childhood nickname that her older brothers called her.

"Cal, it's been 8 years. Of course I grew." She replied dryly. "And what's with you?" She asked shrugging out of his grasp. "You traded in your lawyer suits for a pair of overalls?" She smirked.

"Yeah." He said looking down at his rough-worn clothing. "I guess so. Besides you can't really paint a house in a nice, clean, tailored suit." He walked over to BJ intimidatingly. "McKay.." He started. "You've always been a good friend for my sister. But if you ever. I mean ever..."

"Ease up, Cal." Jem interrupted him. "You were as bad as we were back then."

"And maybe even just a little bit worse." Her father added.

"Where are Frank, Bo, and Danny?" Jemima asked, glancing around for her other older pesky brothers.

"They're watching the big football game over at the stadium." Her father answered her.

"So how long are you two going to be staying?" Her mother inquired hopefully, longing for a few days to be together with her daughter.

"A few days." BJ replied, answering for the both of them. He wanted a little time to spend with his own folks as well.

"Well. Why don't you both come into the kitchen for some cookies and milk?" She asked as she lead them inside.

"Fresh out of the oven?" Calvin asked eagerly, sounding like a little boy.

"Of course." His mother chuckled.

"That's always been Cal's weakness." Jemima told BJ, laughing teasingly at her brother.

"What?" BJ asked

"Fresh, homemade cookies and milk." She replied laughingly. They laughed at her comment as they all pitched in setting the table for their homemade snack.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Creek-Side Lovers and Pesty Brothers

_**Sorry it has taken so long for me to post the last chapter, I've been kind of overwhelmed with college projects. This is the last chapter for this particular story, but I am working on another one which would be what I would consider to happen next. It's unknown on when I'll get the next story finished but when I get it done I'll put it up.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the last part. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jem's brothers arrived a few hours later loudly arguing about the football game as they entered the house. Their parents, Jem and Cal were sitting in the living room relaxing comfortably on the loveseat and sofas and they stopped short as they noticed her for the first time. She jumped up to hug each one as BJ came out of the bathroom, rolling the sleeves back down on his shirt. As Jem hugged each of her brothers, BJ's jaw dropped down in shock as Jem now stood before him in a little black dress, and barefoot. He was still shell-shocked as Frank beckoned him over for a handshake. Frank held his hand out to BJ without saying a word, seeing the look of utter adoration on the trucker's face for his little sister. The minute BJ moved forward to shake his hand, he seized the moment, putting his foot out and sending BJ sprawling on the carpet. Her brothers immediately dogpiled him, making BJ grunt with the weight of the three goofballs on top of him. Jem stood above the pile of boys, laughing hysterically as BJ stared up at her dumbfoundedly.

"I think your brothers missed me." He told Jemima dryly when he finally got his voice back.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked him sarcastically.

"I don't know." He replied breathlessly, groaning when an elbow landed in his ribs. "A few things."

"Boys." Their father scolded. "You're all getting too old to be doing that."

The trio heard the warning in their father's voice and immediately stood, bringing BJ to his feet with them. "No hard feelings, right?" Frank asked holding out his hand to the trucker.

"Nah." BJ said as he made a show out of looking at the back of Frank's head. "Say, Frank. I think you're losing some hair up there." He gestured to his receding hairline.

"Yeah." He replied, turning to study Calvin. "But not as bad as Cal over there." He smirked as the phone rang. His mother picked it up just as Calvin smacked the back of Frank's head.

"Bo, it's the chief." Clare called to her middle son.

"Oh, thanks Mom." He said kissing her cheek as he took the phone from her.

Joseph watched his police officer son and shook his head in reflective wonderment. "Out of all 5 of our kids," he said ponderingly, "only Jemima wanted to carry on the family business. Calvin's a lawyer, Frank is a musician, and Danny's an mechanic. Who would have thought our family would be so successful?"

"Yeah." BJ agreed tenderly, looking at Jem thoughtfully. "Come on Kid." He said to Jemima taking her hand in his tenderly. He led her outside and down to the creek that they loved to play in as kids. They both sat down along the bank as the sun began to set with vibrant hues of pink, reds, and oranges appearing over the treetops.

"It's been awhile since we both were down here, sitting along the creek." Jemima told BJ running her fingers and toes through the soft grass.

"Yeah." BJ agreed, wrapping his arm around her. "If I remember right, it's also where I kissed goodbye. Before I left for 'Nam." His eyes roamed her face longingly.

"Yeah." Jem shivered a little from the intensity of his gaze.

"You, cold?" He asked in concern, already shrugging out of his denim jacket as she nodded. He draped it over her shoulders before tucking her into his side. "Better?" He asked her smiling tenderly as her bangs fell in front of her eyes.

"Yeah." She softly replied as he gently brushed the hair out of her eyes with his knuckle brushing her cheek lightly.

"There's been something I've been wanting to do for a while now." He informed her as he gazed into her eyes. "So don't slug me ok? I already know you've got a good right hook, so you don't have to prove it to me again." He remembered back when they were teenagers and Jem slugged him for shoving her into the creek.

"Okay." She agreed her gaze landing on his lips. BJ leaned toward her, slowly his head angling slightly as his lips came to rest on hers. Bear and Baricza crawled in their laps just as her brothers walked up on them kissing. When they spotted the two lovebirds they began to laugh.

"Go away guys." She ordered them in frustration at being interrupted.

"Man this is something." Frank teased her.

"Yeah, I know." Bo agreed mockingly. "Wish my camera was working."

Danny was slightly in awe of the fact that his sister was just kissed. "Jem has finally been kissed." He said in amazement.

"I've been kissed before. Sort of" said Jemima remembering back before BJ left to serve in 'Nam.

BJ and Jem looked at each affectionately as they slowly stood up. "You're gonna get it tomorrow." Jem warned her brothers in a sing song tone.

"Why tomorrow?" Bo asked in confusion, his brow furrowing slightly.

"You really want Jem to get us back right before bedtime?" Frank sputtered as the brothers went inside secretly planning to barricade their bedroom door for the night.

BJ and Jem reluctantly started back to the house with Bear and Baricza on their backs, the sunset beginning to fade below the horizon as the couple strolled hand in hand along the trickling creek.

* * *

_**The END.**_

_**Please let me know what you thought of it.**_

_**See Y'all Later.**_


End file.
